Kingdom of Cyeland
After Vania set on the Terusian Empire, the Kingdom of Cyeland was created after King Cye and King Kye signed the Terusian Accord. The Terusian Accord divided Terusia into two countries that ruled either the north or south of Terusia. To avoid conflict between the two nations, the Terusian Accord also declared both kingdoms the successors of the Terusian Empire as well as guaranteed a non-aggression pact between the two nations that was supposed to last for ten years. The Kingdom of Kyeland would be the one to break this pact in 1450 AC when the Terusian Civil War began. The history of the Kingdom of Cyeland is made up of national mobilization, desperate defense, and the progress of democratic ideals within Laitheran. The Kingdom of Cyeland didn't last long on the world stage, and after the Terusian Civil War, it reformed into the Terusian Empire. For the entirety of its existence, the Kingdom of Cyeland was ruled by King Cye, which was the person the kingdom was named after. Geographical Information The Kingdom of Cyeland makes up the entirety of the southern part of the Terusia continent. In terms of the terrain of Cyeland, the land is made up of forests, swampland, plains, and the southern tundra. Due to the federal status of the government, Cyeland's territory is divided into States. These States are Zovaisk, Cesarki, Okazja (Only to the east of the river), Baga, Lesnic, Ochra, and Kolonia. These states would later become the Imperial States in the Terusian Empire, along with the states in Kyeland. Cyeland contains about three rivers, as well as many islands off of its southern coast. Two of these islands lay on the border with Kyeland, and act as a natural defense against a possible invasion from Kyeland. The forest that dominant in most of Cyeland is the Militant Forest, which is crawling with military outposts and patrols. This forest, which makes up all of Cesarki, acts as a training ground for the Cyelander army. The Militant Forest also extends into Okazja, Ochra, Kolonia, and Baga. However, only Cesarki contains the military bases and training areas. Another forest, which pales in comparison to the Militant Forest, is the Siost Wilds, located in Kolonia. While making up only a small portion of Kolonia, the Siost Wilds is known for its quality timber. Another landform that makes up Cyeland is Barren Snow, the tundra that makes up Baga and Kolonia. Barren Snow is practically impassible terrain, and colonists have been unable to establish settlements in it. Barren Snow is also home to many dangerous monsters and is especially hazardous at nighttime due to the influx of daemons that appear during that time. Eventually, however, Cyelanders within the government did make plans to expand into Barren Snow officially, but their plans were cut short after the Terusian Civil War began. The last major landform is the Necromancer's Marsh, named after a necromancer who rebelled against the Terusian Empire many years ago. While not particularly discerning, the Necromancer's Marsh is located in Lesnic and is home to a fishing city that provides food for the state. There are three rivers in all of Cyeland, and two of them are on the border with Kyeland. The longest river, the Lesnic Tributary, is the longest one. It stretches from Lesnic to Baga's border with Kolonia and is surrounded by fishing villages. The two other rivers, the River of Prudence and the Watercourse. The River of Prudence lays in the west of Cyeland and borders Zovaisk and the capital city of Sonov. Watercourse can be found in the east and borders Zovaisk and Cesarki, and runs through half of Okajza. Political Geography Cyeland has five major cities in its nation, and each of the cities are in one of the States. The only State without a major city is Okazja, as the other half is in Kyeland. The major cities include Sonov, located in Zovaisk, Zine, found in Kolonia, Parvo, located in Baga, Canslia, located in Cesarki, and Ralka, which is located in Ochra. Sonov is the capital of the Kingdom, and it also served as the historical capital for the Terusian Empire. Cyeland's only neighbor is Kyeland, as the two make up the continent of Terusia. Terusia is surrounded by oceans and islands and isn't apart of Laitheran's supercontinent. Cyeland and Kyeland are hostile toward each other; this is due to the relationship between their rulers as well as with their governing styles. King Kye and King Cye are both brothers and contested each other to become the claimant of the Terusian Empire. King Kye is also a more authoritarian ruler, while King Cye values personal liberties and autonomy for the citizenry. Plus both men wanted to reform the Terusian Empire, but neither wanted to compromise. While each State has their own respective monuments and landmarks, the most important one has to be the Monastery Fort of Lazarus in Sonov. This fort is the home of the Vicar, the representative of Lazarus and the de facto leader of the Lazarian Church (Technically Lazarus is the official leader, but the Vicar handles worldly matters). Another landmark is the Lion's Palace, the home of the King. The Lion's Palace is also found in Sonov and is surrounded by walls. The last landmark found in Sonov is the College of the Arcane Arts, a prestigious magical college that's exclusive to humans. This college provides Cyeland with most of their mages and did the same for the Terusian Empire before and after its reformation after the Terusian Civil War. Societal Information While Cyeland did not remain a nation for very long, the people of Cyeland, who are referred to as Cyelanders, experienced many hardships during Cyeland's short reign. Paranoia regarding the possible war with Kyeland dominated politics, and the needs of the nation were put forth before the need of the citizens. The government acting this way would cause unrest, but due to the government guaranteeing freedoms, such as the freedom of speech and the right to bear arms, public order was maintained. While citizens of the Kingdom enjoyed increased freedom and autonomy, the threat of war with Kyeland and the forced national mobilization plagued their lives. While this wasn't true for the beginning of the Terusian Civil War, adult men were forced into the military to protect their nation. This would cause unrest and uncertainty, but Cyeland had no time to deal with the objections of its citizens. Despite this, citizens lived relatively normal lives until the Terusian Civil War. Citizens of Cyeland are a traditional people, and due to the state religion, they worship the same deity, Lazarus. Due to the citizens' similarities, civil unrest that didn't have to do with the Terusian Civil War was low. The same applies to crime, as the Kingdom of Cyeland made use of the Terusian Militia following the separation to keep order. The Lazarian Church also assisted in keeping the peace, as well as catering to the poor and sickly. History of the Kingdom of Cyeland Before the Kingdom of Cyeland The Kingdom of Cyeland was originally apart of the Terusian Empire, the nation that made up the entirety of the Terusia continent. The Terusian Empire was an absolute monarchy before it split into two, but it enjoyed the constant peace and a stable economy due to the Empire's policy of semi-isolationism. However, if external matters couldn't wear down a country, internal ones could. In 1447 AC, a succession crisis took its toll on the Empire. The current Emperor failed to name an heir between his two sons because he died of supposed natural causes before he could name the rightful heir. While age would normally settle this dispute, the two were twins, and both claimed to be born first. This fact was unconfirmed, as only the Emperor and the Empress witnessed King Cye's and King Kye's births. The Empress died during childbirth, so she couldn't say which one was telling the truth. Following their father's death, King Cye and King Kye met in Sonov and signed the Terusian Accord. The Terusian Accord officially split the Terusian Empire into two nations, which were called the Kingdom of Kyeland and the Kingdom of Cyeland. The Accord also forced the two nations into a non-aggression pact for ten years, but this pact was inevitably broken. Following Cyeland's birth, King Cye got to work organizing the country. Initial Organization / 1447 AC After the Terusian Accord was signed and the borders were adjusted, King Kye became the sovereign ruler of the Kingdom of Cyeland. However, he had a lot of work to do. King Cye's first order of business was reforming the government, and drafting Cyeland's constitution. He summoned an association of intellectuals to Sonov and formed the Council of Cyeland, a group that helped King Cye in governing his kingdom. The Council of Cyeland, along with King Cye, would answer the many questions of the new citizens of Cyeland. The decided the country's capital, Sonov, and guaranteed that Lazarianism would stay the country's state religion. The only other choice was secularism, but the citizens of Cyeland would rather the state religion stay Lazarianism. King Cye and the Council also decided to keep the currency of the old Empire, a gold, silver, and copper standard. This band of intellectuals also wrote the constitution, which involved the guarantee of many rights. Such as the right of free speech, the right to bear arms, protection from unreasonable search and seizure, and a plethora of other rights. The constitution, which was known as the Cyelander Charter, also set up the government. To reform the government into the one of the constitution, King Cye passed the Act of Representation. The Act completely reformed the council and divided the land of Cyeland into seven states, Ochra, Zovaisk, Okajza, Baga, Lesnic, Kolonia, and Cesarki. Representatives called Legislators were in charge of these autonomous states, all except one. Zovaisk was ruled by King Cye, and he acted as a permanent seat in the government. Legislators helped create laws within their autonomous state. The Council of Cyeland became King Cye's personal advisors, a think tank per se. They provided him with advice regardings matters on the economy, diplomatic relations with Kyeland, and the judicial system. Organizing the Army / 1447 AC - 1448 AC King Cye wasn't a military man, so he instead put his trust in various generals and admirals to help organize an army. These men organized a hierarchy in the army, as well as elected the leader of the army and navy. The Earl Constable led the army, and the High Admiral would take charge in the navy. The hierarchy became known as the Cyelander War Committee after some time. The Earl Constable was Antoni Lewinski, a practitioner of the Domain of Wrath. The High Admiral was Rados Kjosev, both of the men were human. While the King was technically the leader of the military, as said in the Cyelander Charter, the power of the King was regulated between the High Admiral and the Earl Constable during wartime. Technological research for the military was also established, and new arms and wears were developed to be put to use in the military. Initially, the military only recruited volunteers, but after a recruitment shortage during the Terusian Civil War, the military began forcefully conscripting men. The military of Cyeland possessed a quality-over-quantity outlook, and it became the basis for the Terusian Empire's military after the reformation of the Empire. Years of Tension / 1447 - 1450 AC Ever since their births, the Kingdom of Cyeland and the Kingdom of Kyeland have considered themselves rivals. The two Kings who ruled their countries, King Cye and King Kye, were brothers. However, they despised each other due to the other claiming to be the legitimate successor to the Terusian Empire. Due to this hostility and rivalry, the two nations often conducted military exercises at the border. These exercises sometimes escalated into small skirmishes between the two nations, but the Terusian Civil War didn't happen because of these battles. Tensions between the two nations began to soar, especially after the two fought each other byways of trade. They'd seize each other's vessels and hold them indefinitely, often causing perishable items to expire and lose value. These actions would be the outliers to the inevitable Terusian Civil War. The Terusian Civil War / 1450 AC - 1455 AC Eventually, the two Kingdoms couldn't handle the other. After three years of independence, the Kingdom of Cyeland saw itself at war with the Kingdom of Kyeland. The invasion of Cyeland was sudden and quick, and Cyeland struggled to react. Cyeland grossly underestimated Kyeland, and the Kyelander troops were able to push into Cesarki and Okazja. Cyelander soldiers held the line at Zovaisk, but in the east, they were swiftly losing land. The Kyelander generals appeared to be better than those of Cyeland, and Kyeland possessed more troops. This disparity between troops would change after Cyeland began conscription, but the damage had been done. Cyeland was still on a desperate defense and struggled to match Kyeland. The Kingdom of Cyeland would be fighting for its life.